daltonesefandomcom-20200214-history
Daltonese dictionary
You are free to add new proposed Daltonese words below. Proposed words will be in Italics official words will be in standard font. Words will have the English translation next to them. If you are thinking of adding words, I suggest you use the the Daltonese alphabet page to help you make words, as it gives you a list of Daltonese letters and their pronounciation (IPA). Y, X, Q and W aren't used in Daltonese. A *Alfabet - Alphabet *Arikë - Arika *Armat - Army *Aharnes - Akharnes B *Batin - a shoe *Batini - shoes *Bërkšër - Berkshire Ƃ *Ƃankat - Bank *Ƃankati - Banks C *Car - Tsar Č *Četiri - Four *Čobanu - pretty *Čovek- a man, a person *Čoveki - people D *Daleko - Far *Dati - to give *Davak - Davac (country) *Deset - Ten *Devet - 9 *Diplomat - a diplomat *Diplomati - diplomats *Docjumat - Document *Docjumati - Documents *Dumbus - Domus *Dumbuski - Domusian *Dva - Two Ƌ *Ƌalton - Dalton *Ƌaltons-Arikë - Dalton-Arika *Ƌaltski - Daltonese *Ƌaltski-Ariki - Daltonese-Arikan E *Edin - a warrior *Edini - warriors *Elefrija - Elefthfria (country) *Elefski - Elefthfrian *Estakada - a bridge Ë *Ëllas - Greece *Ëllaski - Greek *Ëlman - an apple *Ëlmani - apples F *Frižidër-refridgerator *Futbol-football, soccer G *Glavika - Main *Gor - a mountain, a hill *Gori - mountains, hills H *Hram - Cathedral I *I - And *Ideti - to go *Igrati- to play *Imati - to have *Indonezija - Indonesia *Istina - truth J *Još - more, again *Jedan - One *Jezik - Language/tounge K *Kanadija - Canada *Kartat - Map *Kartati - Maps *Kastarac - a rug *Košak - a cat *Košaki - cats *Koluč - a key *Koluči - keys *Kuulas - a door *Kuulasi - doors *Krasno - beautiful Ḱ *Ḱatet - Dumpling *Ḱateti - Dumplings *Ḱetar - Feud, Dispute (Noun) *Ḱetari - Feuds, Disputes L *Livaja - power, force *Lubiti - to love, to like M *Maḱat - Dirt/Mud *Majuset - Mahuset *Monovija - Monovia *Ministr - Minister *Majsen - Rabbit *Majseni - Rabbits *Maržet - March N *Na - on/on top of (something) *Naklučati - to turn on *Navaḱat *Navaḱati - States *Necivlovskat - Uncivilized * Novet - New *Novet Kanadija - New Canada *Nul - Zero O *Oblast - Region, Sector, Subdivision *Oblasti - Regions, Sectors, Subdivisions *Ražat - Form (sheet) *Ražati - Forms (sheets) *Odličan - excellent *Osam - Eight *Ohrid - Ohrid (lake, town, region) *Ovat - this *Ovde - here *Ovek - Sheep (singular) *Oveki - Sheep (plural) P *Pražstov - Citizen *Pražstovi - Citizens *Pražstovstvo - Citizenship *Pet - Five *Prušija - Prussia *Pruski - Prussian *Pojezd- Train *Poručati - to give an order *Prezident - president *Princtvo - Principality *Pušak - a cannon *Pušaki - cannons *Prajm Ministr - Prime Minister R *Raƌind - Radind *Rajdom - near *Republiḱat - Republic *Republiḱati - Republics S *Safrëjo - Hello, greetings (formal) *Sedam - Seven *Sërƃija - Serbia *Sijëra - Sierra *Slavski - Slavic *Slažak - Official (to be official) *Slažaka - Official (adjective) *Svinaš - pig *Svinaši - pigs *Smorllija - Smallia *Strelati - To shoot, to fire (verb) *Subënija - Subenia Š *Šest - Six *Šoljan - a cup *Šoljani - cups *Štranet - Page *Štraneti - Pages T *Tamo-there *Takov - That *Telafon-telephone *To - that *Travat - Tube *Travati - Tubes *Tri - Three U *Ubivati - tokill *Ubivec - a killer *Ubiveci - killers *Ubona - nice V *Vadov - Video, film (noun) *Vadovi - Films, vidoes *Vadoveti - To Film *Vaklučati - to turn off *Vojnet - War (Noun) *Vojenti - Wars *Vojnati - (To go to war) *Vodov - Water (Noun) Z *Za - For *Zakazati - to order something *Zajedno - together *Zuastavit - a stop *Zuastaviti - stops Ž *Život - stomach *Životi - stomachs *Žizin - a life *Žizini - lives